bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirogane Sekiro
:"Compassion enveloped in darkness." - Abysmal Shadows Sekiro Shirogane (白銀隻狼, Shirogane Sekiro, lit. "White Gong One-Eyed-Wolf") is a member of the , having achieved the rank of 4th Seat within months of graduating from the Academy. Appearance For a Shinigami who has faced perilous odds before he could barely walk, his is a stature that many find lacking. Just over five feet in height, Sekiro has a small and unassuming frame, though lithe and muscular, he is not the giant of a man many would believe him to be given tales of his skill and prowess. His features however, tell a different story. There are still traces of a face that at one time would have been lit with child-like wonder and innocence, but that boy is no more. His heart shaped face is now angular and lean, a single turquoise eye gazes coldly, while the other and a portion of his left side of his head is covered by wrappings. Short cropped silver hair that looks as though it had been hacked off by a blade hangs loosely over his features, while another portion is tied up at the back into a long pony-tail. A criss-cross network of scars are scattered across his face and body, some faint others more recent, speak of someone who has endured more than a hundred lifetimes ever should. He wears a highly individualized Shinigami uniform consisting of a bluish-white shitagi, kosode and hakama, worn with a distinctive set of scale bracers with the ends resembling the hand of a three clawed dragon. His hands are rough and calloused as though used to wear and long training and worn over his forearms are bracers, though even they hide some of the scars of his former life. Over his kosode he wears a partial chest-plate of the same material that covers the upper and lower left-hand side of his torso. On his waist he carries a pouch of the same make, with shin guards and black boots. Over this uniform he wears a dark-blue haori, even though he is clearly not a Captain. His uniform and his equipment in particular are all well kept, the pride and diligence he has in not only his physical attire but the tools he uses evident for all to see. He is a handsome youth with a somewhat effeminate appearance, though his features are expressionless, perhaps even cold, as though his face had been molded from ice itself. His countenance can be uncomfortable for some; his gaze is unusually intense as though searching for any hints deception. His hand tend to thumb the handle of his blade with a frequency and casualness that surprises veteran Shinigami, as if ready to defend himself from sudden attacks or ambushes, never allowing himself to relax. Taken altogether he appears as a very guarded individual, slow to trust others, and very quick to action. He moves with a measured grace reminiscent of a stalking predator, like a coiled snake waiting to pounce on its prey. Others would find such intensity tiring but Sekiro seems oddly at ease. His stance is such that he would just as easily converse with someone as he would cut them down in the next, no hesitation, no remorse, or ill intent. Though he has just recently entered into the Gotei 13, his stride is as one who walks with death. Personality Sekiro can be somewhat difficult to approach, as though he weren't the type to particularly care for the troubles of others. In fact, his demeanor suggests that he finds most attempts annoying at best. He can be very direct and to the point, speaking and answering in a taciturn manner. His voice is surprisingly deep, with a slight raspy tilt as though carried by whispering winds. Coupled with his reputation, he appears aloof, unapproachable, one who considers others beneath himself. This couldn't be any further from the truth. He is an honorable man, who does not shy away from things others find unsettling or boring, completing every given task in a timely, and efficient manner. But most of all he does not allow his fear to cloud his judgement. He is driven solely to complete his mission, and duty, as not only a member of the Gotei 13, but a Shinigami as well. He believes in doing what is right and protecting the innocents, going through whatever means possible to do it. A profound sense of justice born from the suffering he endured, and witnessed as a Plus while living in the Zaraki district, has tempered his mind, and steeled his resolve so that he desires to see that people who adhere to the path of righteousness and fall, do not become envious of those who prosper by unjust deeds. He believes in rewarding those who do good, and will accept others should they seek his help or protection. Yet his wrath can be uncharacteristically ruthless, for those who would seek to commit wrongs will find themselves brought to justice under the cold, calculating eye of Sekiro. He will give quarter when necessary but his actions are swift, and decisive, there is no hesitation for he remains confident and composed, an inner strength born from the trials and tribulations of his past. He detests liars, cowards and those that abuse their authority with a fiery passion, and will bend the rules if it means they can be brought to justice. To him the laws exist to facilitate the peace and well-being of those it serves to protect, when those laws instead become a liability, they are to be ignored at best, dismantled at worst. The streets of Zaraki have taught him that the law can be made a powerful tool by the wicked to dominate and oppress the innocents it was supposed to protect. One of keen mind, Sekiro pursue's his goals until completion, though he is not above adapting to the situation. Innovative, and resourceful he always seems to manage through whatever problems come his way. Confident in his abilities, he displays a rare fearlessness unknown in even the most battle-hardened Shinigami. No matter the odds, he remains calm, cool and collected, necessary traits given the depleted numbers of the Gotei 13 in the face of an uncertain future. Sekiro is also highly perceptive of the thoughts, and feelings of those around him, and when the time calls for, has shown an unrivaled level of compassion, even while appearing outwarldy cold. His superiors heap praise upon his unwavering loyalty and dedication, and professional bearing. While relatively young, as a former plus who lived in the Zaraki district of Rukongai, Sekiro has seen the best and worst of mankind. While not optimistic regarding the future of humanity or even the Shinigami, he firmly believes that they should at least be given the chance, and will fight to his last breath to ensure it. History White is the Color of Death :I remember the feel of a sword in my hand. It is a comforting one. Familiar. I remember flashes of a great battle. Flames as tall as any tower scoured the plains and scorched the sky black with smoke and ash. I do not know when exactly I died. Even in death we warriors continued to rage against each other. The battle never seemed to end. For every foe I slew, two more would take his place. Eventually they became less than human. '''Oni', I once thought. Youkai. In the end it mattered little to me, they were an enemy, and had to be cut down. I waged an endless war for who knows how long. That’s how the Shinigami found me. In a mountain of corpses, surrounded by an ocean of death, and I at its center.'' Equipment Denreishinki (伝令神機, Divine Messenger Machine): Also known as the "Soul Phone", this communication device allows Sekiro to readily communicate with his Division, and is equipped with a GPS tracking system for Hollow and Shinigami detection. Unfortunately due to Sekiro's complete lack of understanding of technology he rarely makes use of this device. Powers & Abilities :Men torn asunder by rods of light, others ripped to shreds, entrails flailing in the air before turning to dust by slicing winds, while others drowned in a red sea of their own comrades blood. He couldn't... wouldn't believe that the young man in front of him, was the origin of such frightening power. To those that survived the maelstrom, they were greeted with blood drenched steel, a flicker was their only warning, before they too were mercilessly mowed down. :This was the power of a Shinigami. Those who reap life and sow death. :The boy stood there his tattered cloak flapping wildly about him, looking impassively at the scene of carnage before him. The repugnant smell of blood filled the air, as the charred remains of the enemy force disintegrated into dust. :"Why do you fight?" he stammered out. He was afraid, very afraid of the boy in front of him and could not fathom why such a boy would go to such lengths. A single eye dark and cold as winter itself bore into him beneath the silver mop of hair that adorned his face. He shifted uncomfortably under the boys gaze. :"...So that others may live." ::--- A vagrants perspective on the scene following Sekiro's battle against rebels from Rukongai. High Spiritual Power: Sekiro boasts a high level of spiritual power, though given his battle hardened background, such power is not at all surprising. Many attribute this to his incredible resolve, as even Lieutenants lack such tempered will. This along with his keen intelligence and skill set is one of the primary reasons he was recruited into the Gotei 13. While young, and impulsive (at least by Shinigami standards), he possesses a rather deep conviction, that compels him to take initiative. As spiritual beings, their willpower serves as the conduit for all of their abilities, and the potential seen in Sekiro's strength of will is simply astounding. When he summons his inner strength he becomes bathed in an azure halo of light, a blazing aura of puslating power, so bright and warm that is like bathing beneath the sun. His resolve can be felt throughout his reiatsu which can inspire and push others to their limits and beyond. His spiritual power is noted to be unusually dense for its levels, likely a result of the alignment of his will increasing its potency. Swordsmanship Specialist: A whirring maelstrom of flickering steel, dancing among his enemies with the lightness of the wind yet the strength of a crashing wave, his swordsmanship is chaotic as it is deadly. With no formal training prior to the academy, Sekiro learned the art of the sword through life's one true master; combat. Pain was his teacher and any mistake made was paid by blood, but Sekiro was a willing student whose effort and talent kept the hand of death at bay. His fighting style is decidedly unorthodox, neither graceful nor elegent. When he attacks he is swift, and relentless attacking with the frenzy and wild abandon of a force of nature. Yet when gazed through the glass of scrutiny it is obvious that he is very much used to fighting at a disadvantage, he purposely leaves holes in his defenses so that his enemy make take advantage, but that is the deception. Having fought his entire life against foes much stronger or faster than he, Sekiro has developed a style of fighting that instead relies on this massive gap between them. He guides their movements into his holes and because he knows where they plan to attack he has a far greater chance at deflecting or even countering their own attack. It is a combat form that could only be acquired from suffering countless crushing defeats yet possessing the sheer tenacity to stand up again and fight once more. His swordsmanship is rough and its unpolished but he has a potential far beyond his peers to surpass even the most skilled warrior, given time and proper guidance. *'Seishi no Sakai '(生死の境, lit. "Between Life and Death"): Considered by Sekiro as the true form of his fighting style, is the culmination and answer he has devised in the face of adversity. It harnesses the most basic precepts of his original fighting style, namely the tactic to deliberately create openings in his own guard in order to control the pacing of the fight. This form takes that principle even further by establishing the notion that any opening created will not be defended. In essence it is in that deliberately leaving himself open he and allowing his adversary to score a potentially lethal blow he can direct all focus towards an overwhelming offense. Considered a desperation move at best, and a suicidal technique at worst due to how dangerous and lethal it is to Sekiro, this form remains one of his most powerful trump cards. Conceptually it is merely a shift in his fighting style, but the fact that he was able to create a name for this strategy has given it enough power to be considered an entirely new technique on its own. When he initiates this technique, there is a subtle change in his character, that is only manifested when he begins his assault, only then is the true meaning behind this techniques name revealed. Only by putting his life on the line can true victory ever hope to be achieved. Therefore this fighting style as its name suggests pits the wielder in a fluctuating state between life and death. His spiritual power realigns itself in such a way as for this to be considered a temporary ascended state of empowerment, in which the speed and power of all his attacks exponentially increase in scope. A single swing generates enough force to blow apart most low level kidou, while his speed allows him to keep up against those with much faster than he. However in this state the damage he endures is likewise magnified, and that is not even counting the damage inflicted on his body while simply maintaining this state. Even should he suffer injury, the pressure of his own reiatsu against his person will push wounds to close, and realign broken bones enabling him to fight far beyond the limits of his body. This zanjutsu technique is a last resort to be used only when faced with certain death. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Sekiro's hand-to-hand combat skills are the only true indication of any semblance of fighting style he may possess. Though it is more refined it possess a certain structure not see in his swordsmanship. Due to his height and weight, Sekiro ruthlessly exploits his smaller stature, lowering his stance and using his powerful leg muscles to move swiftly and dart around his opponents. He prefers to close the distance between him and his adversary with his superior agility, sliding between their attacks and with quick hand motions tear apart their guard striking at their vitals. He has developed a natural control over his reiatsu to such an extent to increase not only the speed of his attacks but their overall force as well, releasing the built up energy at the moment of impact, creating a sharp crack like thunder. Using explosive movements he quickly manuevers himself around them as though dancing preferring to remain within his own preferred range and more often than not inside their own. Hunched over as he is, Sekiro appears less like a boy but more like a predator stalking his prey. Kido Practitioner: Another one of his many talents, or rather a skill developed as a result of his hard work Sekiro is skilled in the arts of Kido, possessing great ability to manipulate his Reiatsu. Even before he was enrolled, he displayed an instinctive ability to wield his reiatsu, using it enhance his strength, speed and durability while fighting in the streets of Zaraki. When he joined the academy he quickly rose through the ranks, learning all of the Kido taught at the Academy. What is equally surprising his ingenuity and creativity in the use of Kido, having demonstrated a high degree of control in their casting and showing a rudimentary ability to weave his spells together to create chain effects against his enemies. He has the capacity to cast many of the spells but due to lack of experience is not able to use them to their full scope, nor as efficiently in the midst of combat. Understanding this limitation however has not deterred Sekiro, instead it has emboldened him to instead learn to finely control his energies whilst manipulating Kido. The surest example of this is his small selection of spells, both binding and destructive which have become signature spells of his. These spells are Kido that he has trained relentlessly in allowing him to use them in more than just their typical manner. Each spell has its own unique variants and uses that he has personally developed, which has further bridged the gap in power between him and others who are more skilled than he. Generally speaking however, Sekiro can use any Hado/Bakudo up to #30 without an incantation although the effects are greatly diminished and he's skilled enough that he can chant the incantation even in the midst of an exchange. However Kido above the #30 require the incantation to be performed at all, and he cannot do so while fighting, often requiring allies to distract his opponent while casting. Generally such Kido require a bit of time to prepare and are best used for support. Kido above #60 require him to use a technique originally taught in the Kido Corps, the double-incantation as a means of using the more powerful spells and to maintain his concentration. *'Bakudō #4. Hainawa' (這縄, Crawling Rope): This Kido generates a crackling yellow rope of energy that when hurled will wind around an opponents body immobilizing and constricting them. Given its ability to "bind" an opponent, Sekiro expanded such a spell to allow him to hurl it at objects, to instead create a tether. This application has profoundly increased his maneuverability, especially since he can fire multiple "ropes" from his person. He is slowly developing a style of combat that employs the ropes as extensions of his body, allowing him to use a multi-limb approach to combat, specifically his Hakuda. Given their low rank and relatively cheap cost in energy expenditure he can employ them quite relentlessly. *'Bakudō #9. Hōrin' (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle): This spell creates an orange-crimson hued orb of energy that expands into a tendril that wraps around an opponent immobilizing them. While the technique remains essentially the same in its intent, it is what he is able to constrict that he has expanded. Ordinarily this would only apply to opponents, but Sekiro considered the possibility that if spiritual bodies made no distinction then why would spells or other spiritual constructs? Using this spell and its higher level version Horin, he can actually bind oncoming spells or long range attacks directed at him. This tactic isnt always successful, however he has demonstrated the ability to redirect such attacks elsewhere buying him precious moments to save either himself or his allies. *'Bakudō #21. Sekienton' (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape): A kidou that creates a plume of red smoke. Usually this effect is centered on the caster, and its benefit is that while obscured by the smoke, any one inside is rendered invisible to spiritual senses. It is a technique most often used by the Onmitsukido, as it can allow them to temporarily fool an enemy as their spiritual signature suddenly disappears. Sekiro's use of this spell is unique in that he can employ the spell at extended ranges, and rather than render the caster invisible, it renders everyone else outside the smoke invisible to the senses of those within. He has also developed a mist-version of this spell, allowing him to conjure a massive fog, capable of covering a rather large area. *'Bakudō #9. Geki' (撃, Strike): This kidou requires that the practitioner draw a symbol in the air, thereafter their entire body becomes bathed in a crimson light which engulfs the body of the target paralyzing them. Sekiro is capable of weaving the symbol in the air using his blade, granting this technique a bit more combat potential. However, Sekiro has been able to extend the range, and number of targets using the Kōjutsu Eishō skill, uttering its incantation like a chant. The effect is incredible as a waves of crimson light surge from beneath the ground, wrapping around targets and covering the battlefield in a dull haze of crimson energy, paralyzing anyone in the area. This spell while seemingly powerful is not as effective against stronger hollows, but it is capable of momentarily halting their attacks and movements. This spell has proven to have amazing synergy when used in a support role or as part of a team. *'Kyōmon' (鏡門, Mirror Door): This kidou is a form of illusion and barrier magic, in which a transparent barrier is erected preventing intruders from passing through it. The illusory aspect of this spell is manifested in what the intruder or enemy perceives whilst gazing through the mirror which is a distortion or reflection. Those behind the barrier curtain are rendered "invisible", and the barrier contains a strong compulsion to ingrain the sight into their minds. It is usually used to cover the entrance of a room or other such structure. Sekiro however has to the astonishment of his peers used the spell in an offensive manner. This spell serves as the primary barrier by which he employs in combat. Because the spell can prevent spiritual bodies from passing through it, the same can be said for spiritual emissions or powers. By quickly weaving this spell before an attack, especially those that cover an area, he can create a potent defense that has the added benefit of granting him a measure of concealment even after it has served its purpose. Those gazing upon the area of their attack, will see nothing, assuming their victim to have been vaporized by the attack, which in turn gives Sekiro ample opportunity to prepare a counter-offensive. *'Hadō #1. Shō' (衝, Thrust): This kidou compresses spiritual pressure and then discharges it into a wave of kinetic force. Sekiro is fond of this spell as he has learned to weave it extensively throughout his combat form. Considered one of his few Kidou-Hybrid skills, he is capable of harnessing the spell to perform a number of impressive feats. Due to the efficiency in speed and cost of casting this spell, Sekiro employs it generally as a form of artillery, firing off beads of force that detonate with a crack like thunder. Firing them from his finger tips like miniaturized bullets he punishes his enemies by bombarding them with long range attacks. Should they seek to enter close range he then adjusts his strategy by making liberal of use this spell while in close proximity. He'll make use of this spell to throw off the swing of a sword, blow apart stances, disrupt the environment and footwork to throw his opponents off balance. He can fire this spell through any number of gestures, and has on one occasion blinked, causing a discharge of kinetic force to be launched directly into his opponents unsuspecting face. He'll also make use of the spell to augment his own physical attacks, by releasing the spell at the moment of impact to effectively double, even triple the damage he would otherwise inflict. The spell while relatively weak in comparison to other spells benefits from the fact that the force is largely invisible to the senses and moves at such high speed as to be difficult to defend against, especially since it detonates as a wave, exploiting the weakness of traditional forms of defense. *'Hadō #4. Byakurai' (白雷, Pale Lightning): To perform this kidou, the practitioner condenses their spiritual energy whilst molding it into the lightning element. This is then discharged as a pulsating white-blue beam possessing extreme penetrative power. As one of the few directly offensive spells in his preferred arsenal, Sekiro makes extensive use of this kidou as a guard-breaker. Its high penetration capability makes it one of the few kido capable of overcoming even the more high level spells, which often encompass large areas of effect, and thus most barriers are designed around defending against such a form of attack. This spell in particular when performed by a cunning enough practitioner can slip through such barriers and given its speed can even bypass the speed of their formation. Against melee combatants Sekiro prefers using this kidou in the midst of any interlocking exchange to force openings in their guard. Because this spell can very rarely be blocked outright, most opponents are forced to dodge it entirely, thus creating opportunities for Sekiro to exploit when they are suddenly put on defense. *'Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden' (綴雷電, Bound Lightning): This kidou binds a current of electricity through any object touched allowing the practitioner to deliever devasting shocks and lightning damage to any who are in contact with the object. The language of kidou is one of symbolism and Sekiro's ingenuity is demonstrated through his use of this spell. As it is possible to weave multiple kidou spells into a singular one, Sekiro developed the skill to weave this particular spell into virtually all of his spells. Spells that bind or otherwise restrict his opponents often have this spell weaved into their casting, allowing him to shock and paralyze his adversaries in addition to whatever effects the spell would ordinarily have. He has shown this to be an effective combo when used with Sekienton, by filling an area with a red electrically charged mist, that simulatneously obscures their senses while inflicting terrible shocks and electric currents to their person. Deceptive in nature he has even shown the ability to hide the visual effects until it is too late, thereby surprising his opponent when they are suddenly attacked by an unknown lightning attack. Shunpo Practitioner: Sekiro has a naturally lithe and agile build that is accented only by raw fighting experience and an intuition for battle that far surpasses his peers. Though he has yet to perfect his skills to use shunpo for any extended ranges, he is considered proficient in close-quarters combat. Acrobatic and mobile, Sekiro learned very early that a stationary target was a dead target, and carries this creed into his battles. He possesses great speed for his skill level in shunpo and has a high amount of endurance to compliment his fighting style. Preferring hit-and-run tactics as opposed to traditional or conventional fighting, Sekiro makes use of his innate speed to quickly move around his opponent, targeting them from their blind spots and exploiting their strength. His youth and short stature would ordinarily be weaknesses, but instead Sekiro turns them into his own strengths, taking advantage of his low profile, he makes it difficult for his opponents to hit him. He is considered to have a very high degree of potential in mastering this skill, and combined with his hand-to-hand prowess, a necessary skill for the Maggots Nest, he is at the moment considered a prime candidtate for recruitment for the 2nd Division and Onmitsukido. Expert Tactician: Sekiro has repeatedly proven himself to be almost a master tactician, able to think of strategies on the fly, and adapting his existing techniques to suit the situation at hand. This proved integral in his survival along with those of his classmates when they were sent to vanquish rogue hollows and evil spirits. Outnumbered and facing overwhelming odds, Sekiro rallied his classmates, forming a defensive line and held off the combined assault against their enemies for hours until help finally arrived. Driven by his compassion, and unyielding will, he formulated hundreds of strategies and tactics in that hellish nightmare. Even after losing teammates he remained steadfast, directing classmates to defend the wounded. After the incident he was immediately rewarded with promotion from the Academy as a testament to his efforts and keen mind. Adept Assassin: As a youth living in the Zaraki district, Sekiro learned very quickly that the best way to stay alive, was to never be seen and to not have a reputation. His lithe body was naturally gifted with superior speed and agility, traits he soon began actively using. Eventually he came to understand his own bodies natural mechanics, and through practice and observation pieced together his own methods of escape tactics and evasion, allowing him to pilfer what was necessary to survive. Soon he learned the value of information, and began polishing his skills in espionage, selling the intel he found while remaining anonymous by acting through other agents. When his time in the Zaraki district came to an end as he found his way to the higher districts before presented with an opportunity to enroll in the Academy, Sekiro had become quite proficient in the arts of stealth and assassination. His footsteps are swift but light, making him a natural at moving silently, a skill he is often praised for. He is also adept at another skill---reiatsu suppression, so much so that he can blend seamlessly in with his surroundings, despite his rather large reserves of spiritual power. Overall, Sekiro is an adept assassin, possessing a solid foundation of the skills necessary to become a true master. 'Zanpakutō' Ryō Fū Setsujin (掠風竊塵, Thief of the Wind Dust): Is the name of the rather mischievous spirit that is the soul companion of Sekiro. Bound within a simple shikomizue with a black handle and sheath, its otherwise ordinarily appearance hides a spirit and power as complex as the duality of heaven and earth. Ryō Fū Setsujin is the true representation of Sekiro’s heart, or perhaps the parts of himself he rather keep hidden. They say that the spirit is a reflection of the Shinigami, and the powers manifested by this blade show such darkness within Sekiro, the broiling maelstrom of torment that writhes beneath his iron exterior. : Shikai Release: It is released with the command, "Take from Them." (それらから取る, sorera kara toru). Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Ryō Fū Setsujin, grants Sekiro the ability to "steal things even those without shape or form". The fury he felt at his weakness and inability to fight against his enemies while roaming the streets of Zaraki manifested in a desire to see those with power brought low to his earthly realm. So if he could not best them in battle, he would instead take from them, the very things they hold dear in their heart. Thus a power was born inside his soul, and became that of his sword. It is a complex ability and its enumerations are what make it so powerful as a Zanpakutō. Indeed, Ryō Fū Setsujin is a spirit born from such decadent desire. *'Dai Ten Ko Shin' (大天湖心, Grand Heavenly Lake Spirit): When spiritual power flows from the Shinigami the world buckles and strains under the pressure of its influence. But Ryō Fū Setsujin subverts this phenomena by instead crafting a sort of spiritual positive and negative space, which forms the basis of this power. This subspace extends throughout the area of his spiritual pressure, acting as a bulwark separating that-which-has-form, and things-without-shape. Whatever his sword touches he can steal, which causes the object in question to ripple before becoming hazy and intangible. Size does not appear to be a limitation as it is possible for him to steal entire buildings or other such structures. While certainly useful, the true power of this technique lies in its second ability, which causes things-without-shape to be given a visual form while within the domain of his power. *'Ran Jin Myo Gen' (乱塵命幻, Rebellious Impure Life Dream): Trivia Behind the Scenes *His appearance is based off of the SDL character Ryuuen Tanaka by Ryuuen on deviant art. Credit goes to the author for this image. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Gotei 13